Sometimg stealing is good
by Kyomi Mahoushi
Summary: Izaya bumped into a woman and the woman dropped her USB but she was in a hurry so she left and left her USB in in Izaya's care. And he's always , mischievous, so he had a look in the files unexpectedly find information about Shizuo and he feel ashamed as an informant about the information in the file that he doesn't know about. Izuo


"What the hell?" currently Izaya is standing in front of Shizuo A.K.A the monster of Ikebukuro who is in his friend's apartment (Shinra) wearing glasses and a lab coat "oh it's you" the monster was acting weird normally something like: 'IIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA A GET THE FUCK OUT OF IKEBUKURO YOU FLEA!'. But today: nothing just casually standing by the door "Shinra! Another one" the blonde called out and walked away "oh hi Izaya what bring you here?" is he dreaming? Shinra's still the same though "… just wanted to pick up something from Celty and what's with…_**that**_?" he pointed to the brute that's drinking from a mug in the kitchen and visible dark circle under his eyes the same as Shinra's. "oh he's here to help me with my new experiment" Shinra laughed almost freakily with the bags under his eyes "you…do know that he barely graduates high school with his grades right?" the brunette was just making sure that his ears weren't hallucinating him "yea but when Celty and her glasses addictions started. One day she tried my spare glasses of Shizuo he turned smart" "how so?" Izaya walked in sitting on the sofa as Shizuo ran back to whatever work he was doing.

"There's this riddle I've been stuck on and when I decided that asking Celty and just when Shizuo was trying my glasses he answered it for me" Shinra closed the door "and what's that riddle?" "What have a neck but no head? No matter how you think it it'll be Celty right? It fits her perfectly" "and the answer is?" Izaya is now curious "a bottle and then he solved half of the game and left me with the other half" Shinra handed the informant the package that Celty told to give to Izaya it he dropped by before she left on another job and kicked him out.

Izaya stood there thinking 'heh… so there's other sides of him I haven't seen' he skipped back to his apartment, opened his laptop, and clicked on his Shizu-chan folder. Pictures and files popped up he added the newly information to his laptop and left to play outside by his beloved humans.

On the street his foolish (as he like to call them) humans walked pass, some holding hands, some walked together in a group and some on the phone. Without looking he bumped into one of them her stuff dropped on the floor as she apologised, quickly gathered her stuff, apologised again and then left. Izaya looked down to the spot that the girl had previously been spotting a USB evilly curious he took it and went back to his apartment.

As usual before going to his desk he would troll around with Namie a little and then pissed her off. He plugged the Universal Serial Bus (USB) into his laptop and scrolled around in the girl files but sadly she only have one file that seem really long and another one that holds a lot of photo. With just the two folders along filled up her 16 GB worth of space he clicked on the folder of information opened the only file in it and started reading:

_Bibliography_

_Name: Heiwajima Shizuo_

_Age: 25_

_Occupation: Debt collector (Comment: gosh he could have been a host instead)_

_Personality: Get pissed off really easily, caring, daring, strong, kind and very protective._

_Most favourites: Milk, sweets._

_Least favourites: Izaya? Hurting people._

_Hobby: Bashing Izaya?_

_Relatives: A brother-Heiwajima Kasuka._

_Birthday: 28/1_

_Description: _

_Originally brown hair but he bleached it. Mocha, honey eyes. A brute. Discovered his strength when he was little because his brother ate his pudding. Hates Orihara Izaya. He smokes. Rarely seen in casual or other clothes instead of his bartender uniform._

_Others:_

_Around others especially the one he cares he shows a lot of emotion but around Orihara Izaya he only shows anger. Possibly split personality- example: when wearing glasses he turns smart. Also still unexperienced with anything related to sexual or dating. He loves cats._

_Tips:_

_-Give him sweets and he'll be happy!_

_-To calm him down simply give him sweet or a smoke._

_-He can be very childish so treat him gently._

_-When you're close to him you can start giving him nicknames but try not to be overboard._

_-One last thing! Always prepare tissue when going shopping for his new clothes because when he gets into casual….._

_Secrets?_

_His strength lessens on his special days .E.g. his birthday._

And the file ends there. Izaya clicked on the other folder pictures popped up in result there are 1,076 pictures. He ran his mouse down to the end of the tab while holding the left click and clicked preview. He moved his hand from the mouse to the arrows on the keyboard. Beginning his journey to look through the person's folder. And holy **** whoever made these folders are probably better informant than he is. To be able to take photos of the blonde's in bath, sucking on an icicle in summer, half naked, wearing cat ears and sleeping. 'What the hell am I doing?' he ran his hand up his face and held still to temporarily remove the hair from his forehead. Izaya exited the USB after copying every single thing in it and made multiple copies. The great Izaya finally decided that it's time to pay his monster a visit surely he'll be home. It's 10 pm.

Izaya skipped his way to the ex-bartender's apartment he knew about the place. It's necessary to keep an eye on your enemy, but he did not stalk him. Anyway he ran the bell casually after some minute of noises his call was finally answered "hello Shizu-chan!"He said happily "what the hell do you want?" the blonde's gritted his teeth "well…" Izaya stepped in as he said it. He removed the blonde's hand gently off the door and closed it shut.

"Since it's your fault that you've made me like this so you have to take care of it" the 'flea' tackled the blonde strong enough to make him fell over "what the hell are you talking about?" Shizuo tried to stand up but damn who knew that Izaya was heavier than him. "I'm talking about this" Izaya moved the monster's hand to his erection which cause the blonde to blush and a smirk appeared on his face. "Let's take this somewhere more comfortable shall we" Izaya held Shizuo up bridal style and into the blonde's bedroom. Again, he did not stalk the blonde he was just simply 'keeping an eye' on the monster. He placed the brute the bed he started to strip off his clothes until he was half naked and crawled over to the confused blonde.

Everything was gentle Izaya had treated the blondes like a jewel since this is his first time. Tonight surely will be a night to remember. The night when Izaya stole Shizuo's virginity and first kiss.

As he thrust in and out of the blonde who was moaning, breathing his name so sweetly. Arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. Everything about Shizu-chan right now can only be described with one word: cute. First the blonde protested of the brunette's action but gave in afterward. "Love…you" breathed the brute and brought Izaya back from his thoughts and erotic sounds fill the room again. "I…love you" say what? Shizuo love Izaya? And here Izaya thought this is going to be a one night business. The blond pulled him in for a kiss. But then Izaya hit a certain spot that made Shizuo broke apart and jerked up "found it~ ne Shizu-chan I love you too" Izaya smiled and pushed in harder each time the blond tightened around him. It was an amazing feeling. He could feel the feeling in his abdomen that he's ready to fill the blond with his seeds. "Izaya~ coming" Shizuo's broken sentence was formed before he did what he said. The after feeling left him breathless but Izaya continued to thrust and came just a minute away from his. The informant pulled out and fell next to the ex-bartender and hugged him close. "Happy birthday Shizu-chan" Shizuo fell asleep maybe he heard it that's why he smiled.

Unknowingly to them the girl that bumped into Izaya earlier sat in the car along with Erika and others. She was their friend over the net and decided to visit during her school holiday "Happy birthday Shi-chan hope you enjoyed it" she whispered out the window. "Who would've guessed that Shizu-Shizu will be bottom?"Erika looked at the girl's phone screen intensively. Her friend had just showed her an Izuo doujinshi over the net "well I must admit he is cute".

And so it commenced Izaya's and Shizuo's weird relationship.

**-Omake-**

Izaya decided that with Shizuo moving in them can live together happily and they can have sex whenever they like beside don't married couples live together? In their case they're not married but they are considered married in Izaya's mind. Right now Shizu-chan is in the kitchen cooking dinner and Izaya on his laptop. Then the doorbell rang "I got it" Izaya ran and answered the door "hello! How can I help you?" he stood by the door "oh hey I'm just wondering-""oh are you the new neighbour? Nice to meet you I'm Orihara Izaya" Izaya shook the person's hand but they seem confused "What's wrong?" "I'm just wondering can you give me back my USB now?" oh now he recognised her it's the girl he bumped into the other day. With replying he slammed the door closed and walked to the sofa "What was that?" Shizuo called from the kitchen "nothing just a talking squirrel!" Izaya answered back. Why bother to give her back the USB? He sure can use it more than she does.

Outside the door the girl still stood "you know that USB would've worth millions if I sold it to a famous company that needed a model and Shizuo would've became famous but I choose to give it to you and now you treat me like this?" she asked herself before walking mumbling about drugs use on Shizuo and seductive on Izaya. "For the sake of Yaoi I'll let this slide" she smirked and headed for the airport.


End file.
